fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
F-Zero: GP Legend (video game)
is a futuristic racing video game for the Game Boy Advance handheld. Developed by Suzak, it was released in Japan in October of 2003, and in Europe and North America, in 2004. It was released on the Wii U Virtual Console in 2014 for Japan and 2015 for North America and Europe. ''F-Zero: GP Legend is the fifth released installment in the F-Zero series and the successor to F-Zero GX. Considered a reboot of the franchise, this game was developed and released along side an anime of the same name. F-Zero: GP Legend has gameplay very similar to Maximum Velocity. Gameplay The game plays similar to the original release of F-Zero on the Super Nintendo and uses features from F-Zero X on the Nintendo 64. The game uses a new Mode 7 effect designed for the Game Boy Advance to allow the background layers to rotate and scale to display the course. The boost system is similar to F-Zero X, where the player can use a boost to gain an additional burst of speed (only available from lap 2 of each race). However, this does consumes some of the machine's energy. The machine's energy can be replenished by entering pit areas that can be found on the race course. In addition to the boost system, the machines can trigger side attacks, similar to F-Zero GX on the Nintendo Gamecube. This allows the player to take sharp corners without losing too much speed, or to attack and do damage to other machines without damaging their own machine. Game Modes Just like previous games, the player is required to enter an entry before actually playing the game. Story Mode Story mode is one of the two modes available at the start of the game, along with Grand Prix mode. In this mode, the player engages in a series of missions that describe the story of the game. Eight characters total can be played in this mode, though only Rick Wheeler is available from the beginning. The other characters must be unlocked by advancing through the story. Grand Prix In Grand Prix mode, the player chooses from one of the 34 playable characters (most of whom have to be unlocked), and races through a series of 5 different tracks. Unlike the previous games, the names of the cups in GP Legend are not derived from chess pieces, playing cards, etc. Instead, the cups carry the Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum cups commonly used in racing video games. The Platinum cup can be unlocked by beating the first three cups on "Novice" and "Standard" difficulty. Expert difficulty can also be unlocked. In each race, the player is scored by their finishing position. The points are totaled up after each race, and the pilot with the most points wins. 100 points is the maximum amount that a pilot can earn in a single race, and 15 is the minimum, unless the pilot's craft is destroyed, and the pilot gains no points. If the player's craft is destroyed, the player has the choice to use a spare machine (4 is the max) and redo the race, or quit the cup. Unlike in F-Zero GX, the player does not get a spare machine after destroying 5 machines. Time Attack In Time Attack, the player races through 5 laps on a single track, alone or against a ghost racer, and tries to beat the best time. A scoreboard of the top five best times for each track is displayed on the track selection screen, along with the best time for a single lap. After getting the best time, the player can choose to save his/her ghost to race against later, though only one ghost can be saved at a time. Training Training mode allows the player to race around a track of their choice for practice purposes. The player is able to choose the number of laps, the number of opponents, and the difficulty level. The player is only able to race on tracks that they have already completed in Grand Prix mode, however. Zero Test Zero Test is a mode unique to F-Zero: GP Legend. In it, the player attempts to complete a series of challenges, usually involving reaching the end of a specific portion of track within the allotted time. There are 4 available classes (C, B, A, and S), each one featuring 12 different tests. The classes are unlocked in sequence; each class the player completes unlocks the next class. Times are rated from bronze to silver to gold, with gold times being extremely difficult to achieve. Link In Link mode, the player races against up to four other human opponents via Game Boy Link Cable. Two different modes, Single-Pak and Multi-Pak, are available. Circuits On the "Expert" difficulty level, each track from the Bronze, Silver, and Gold Cups are replaced with a harder version, and the name of the track has the Roman numerals "II" to denote that the track is the second version. For example, in Expert level, 'Mute City - Traditional Park' is renamed to 'Mute City - Traditional Park II'. New Characters Rick Wheeler on Dragon Bird Lucy Liberty on Elegance Liberty Misaki Haruka/Miss Killer on Moon Shadow Lisa Brilliant on Panzer Emerald E-Reader support In Japan, F-Zero: GP Legend had support for the e-Reader. Swiping the GP Legend cards while playing the F-Zero: GP Legend game allowed for extra tracks, only available with the cards. However, this ability was not available in the US or European versions of the game, as the e-Reader proved unpopular in the US and was never released in Europe. External links *Nintendo Japan's F-Zero Falcon Densetsu webpage Category:Games